1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a film sticking/testing equipment and particularly to an equipment can automatically perform a protect film being adhered to a touch pad and automatically carry out test for the touch pad completely.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
In order to meet requirement of high speed, high effect and a size of lightness, thinness, shortness and smallness, miniature is a trend for developing various electronic parts. Hence, portable electronic devices such as notebook computer, cell phone, electronic dictionary, personal digital assistance, web pad and tablet computer are becoming the main stream products. Further, the computer has become an indispensable part of our daily routine life due to the information industry growing vigorously.
Taking the notebook computer as an example, a mouse is used as an operation control interface, i.e., input interface for the notebook computer and the user can operate the buttons of the mouse to control various functions built in the main unit system in the notebook computer. In another word, the operation of the notebook computer is by way of wire transmission. The mouse is connected to the notebook computer with a transmission wire but the transmission wire also a limitation for the user to operate the notebook computer conveniently. In order to overcome the deficiency, the notebook computer currently is equipped with a touch pad on the main body thereof and the cursor on the screen can be moved by way of the fingertip sliding on the touch pad instead of the mouse.
It is worth to note that the touch pad is adhered with a protect film at the upper surface thereof before being assembled to the main body of the notebook computer for the fingertip of the user being able to slide on the protect film repeatedly so as to prevent the touch pad from being scraped. At the present time, the protect film mostly is adhered to the touch pad manually or semi-automatically with aid of a fixture, that is, the protect film from being released till being stuck is not completely automatically worked. Under this circumstance, the assembly job for the protect film is time consuming such that the production efficiency and the perfection rate of the touch pad are affected seriously.
Besides, a test of sensitivity is usually performed after the touch pad being adhered with the protect pad and unqualified touch pad and qualified touch pad are dispensed at the same time too. However, the conventional test procedure is done manually and, for instance, a touch pen is slid on the touch pad, which is electrically connected to a computer device, and the screen can show displacement of the curser for the test person judging the sensitivity of the touch pad with visual sight. Because the conventional test method is tedious, it is easy to result in inconsistent standard of quality control due to different test persons having subjective factors different from each other and it results in perfection rate of the touch pad is lowered.